La herencia de un clan
by miyumi36
Summary: Naruto ahora Hokage decide envíar a Jiraiya a una misión de rango S, cuya misión es proteger a sus dos hijos ya genin, mientras que el mayor los sacaría de la aldea para entrenarlos y no volverían a pisar Konoha por algunos años.


La herencia de un Clan. Miyumi 36

**La herencia de un Clan.**

**Introducción: **

En el mundo shinobi siempre tienes que estar dispuesto a cualquier clase de sorpresa y por sobre todo; el odio, el rencor, la envidia y la muerte. Pero no sólo eso abunda en este mundo, sino que la obsesión de adquirir más y cada mucho más poder está siempre presente, gracias a eso se crean conspiraciones y Ninjas renegados, enfermados por aquel único objetivo, el ser más fuerte que otro.

Los jóvenes de Konoha, el cual uno de ellos, Uzumaki Naruto. Actualmente el gran líder del país del Fuego, actual Hokage. Dio a proteger sus dos hijos a cargo de su ex profesor, quien años atrás le ayudó a controlar el zorro de nueve colas, Jiraiya. Sus dos hijos cuyo Clan heredan la primera familia, Hyuuga y Uzumaki.

Jiraiya será el responsable de las habilidades de estos pequeños niños, quienes casi forzadamente debieron emprender una aventura, dejando atrás todo ser querido y amigos.

Uzumaki Manabi, la mayor y Uzumaki Daisuke el menor.

Daisuke era un chico con mucha hiperactividad, sus ojos eran blancos al igual que su madre y como es obvio su hermana, a pesar de que no son gemelos, él once años ha logrado controlar una técnica extremadamente peligrosa, El cuadrado de la Muerte, quien su sensei, Deishiro se la enseñó para usarla en los exámenes de Chuunin, donde a pesar de haber llegado a la etapa final no fue concluido como Chuunin, pero si otros genin cuyo clanes eran famosos en Konoha.

Ambos hermanos partieron de Konoha una mañana tranquila, custodiados con su legítimo padrino de su padre, Jiraiya, quien era un grandioso Ninja, conocido también como el Legendario Sannin.

-Manabi, no podrás convertirte en Hokage si sigues encaprichada en la Aldea, y tú Daisuke tampoco conseguirás ser un Sannin sin mejorar.

Dijo una vez Jiraiya de manera para convencerlos de salir de la Aldea sin el verdadero motivo de aquel viaje.

-Deberán acompañarme durante unos varios años para poder hacerse fuerte y ser reconocidos por todo el mundo Shinobi.

A pesar de que el viaje no le resultará nada malo en particular sino algo a favor, Manabi estaba algo decepcionada. Sabía perfectamente que en los últimos meses no había aprovechado sus oportunidades de salir con el galán de la familia Hatake, quien además de ser cinco años mayor que ella le correspondía mutuamente a la Uzumaki. Su orgullo le había impedido aceptar la relación con el mayor, aunque claro está esa era una de las tantas razones por la cual no quería salir con él. Pero ella no quedaba libre de culpa, sino que también Karashi Hatake, su tutor de genin, había cometido un grave error años atrás siguiendo el juego de su amigo Daisuke Uzumaki. Lo que más bronca le daba era que ambos habían jugado con los sentimientos de ella, y no sólo de ella, sino que también del hijo prestigioso del Uchiha, el mayor. Su nombre era Ryousuke; quien años atrás cuando comenzó a ir a la academia de Ninja se había enamorado casi accidentalmente del Uzumaki, esto quería decir que secretamente gustaba del hijo menor del Hokage.

El juego comenzó cuando Daisuke tenía a penas increíblemente cinco años y Karashi doce años. En ese entonces Daisuke no había empezado la academia pero lo haría en algunos días después. Era una apuesta. Esta apuesta consistía en que; quién perdía debía ganarse tal premio. Daisuke puso de manifiesto la insinuación del mayor hacía su hermana y, por lo contrario Karashi usó los sentimientos del pobre Uchiha en juego. Ambos de acuerdo comenzaron la disputa, quién perdía debía salir con esa persona o mejor dicho debía aceptar que sentía algo por ella. Aunque Daisuke no podía negar sobre aquello porque sabía claramente que en realidad no sentía absolutamente nada por Ryousuke, en cambio podía asegurarse que Karashi sentía algo muy fuerte hacia Manabi. En el caso que uno de los dos ganará debía obsequiarle algún objeto de valor.

-Si tú ganas te daré mi bandana de Konoha y un kunai. –Le enseñó el Jounin Hatake a su amigo.

-Está bien. –Sonrío malicioso el rubio mostrando sus dientes a lo que respondió. –Mientras tanto lo pensaré.

Desde entonces ella comenzó a odiar esa manera de negar los sentimientos hacia ella, Karashi sin duda perdería contra un niño, pero sabía que era algo infantil. Poco tiempo después comenzaron a llegar cartas, muchas de ellas. La familia Yamada, es decir, la familia de su madre contenía un Clan poderoso, el Clan más fuerte de la Aldea del Viento. Poseía un ojo, cuyo poder era amplío, llamado "ojo verde" ó también "Midorime".

Gracias a ese poder millones de cartas comprometedoras le llegaban al galán Hatake, todas aquellas contenían palabras de casamiento y/ o propuestas de alianzas. Como era de suponer rechazaba todas, por una única razón, sólo amaba a una persona en todo el mundo, ella sería la pequeña Manabi, que a pesar de que los últimos años había comenzado a comportarse tan molesta con él, todo lo contrario de años anteriores, dulce y cariñosa, ahora era dura y malhumorada.

Aunque en su momento nunca fue defraudarla así, no supo encontrar manera de reconciliar su confianza con ella. Eso le dolió mucho, aún así seguía vigente un tanto apagado la apuesta.

Por otro lado, Daisuke estaba empecinado en aprender nuevas técnicas para volverse un auténtico Sannin, estaba dispuesto a progresar profundamente y serle rival perfecto para el Uchiha de regreso a Konoha. Pero además había dejado atrás a su novia, Izumi Yamada, la cual había sido su comprometida años atrás y lo seguía siendo.

Todo comenzó cuando Jiraiya fue llamado al despache de Naruto, el Hokage estaba sentando en la silla del títular y a su lado tenía un pote de Ramen, aunque todavía no había tocado bocado. Su rostro mostraba preocupación absoluta, el mayor entró a penas dio nota de permiso.

-Adelante Jiraiya. –El Sannin entró intrigado.

-Aquí estoy Naruto. –A pesar de ser el Hokage a el elegido no le gustaba que sus amigos cercanos le dijeran "Hokage-sama" sino que lo llamaran con su nombre original, "Naruto".

-Tengo que hacerte un favor, si quieres tómalo como una misión de rango S, pero por ahora escucha con atención. –Determinó fulminando la mirada.

-Está bien.

-Tú sabes perfectamente que "ellos" han comenzado a moverse, y sabes perfectamente lo que quieren. También sabes que, uno de sus objetivos son el poder de nuestro Clan, o mejor dicho del Clan de Hinata. Así que aprovechando la excusa de que ambos quieren cumplir su meta, quiero decir, Daisuke quiere convertirse en Sannin y Manabi en futura Hokage, tendrás motivos por el cual sacarlos de la Aldea lo más antes posible. Es importante que en su viaje no toquen Konoha en unos años, pero ten en cuenta que llevarás toda responsabilidad posible, tú eres el único en que confío de mis conocidos, tú eres el único que puede ayudarles a sacar el zorro de nueve colas a ambos. Confío en ti Jiraiya-sensei. Dale el comunicado a sus tutores a cargo y a ellos.

-Entiendo Naruto. Haré lo que pueda. –Se reverenció y salió del despacho.

Lo primero que hizo el responsable de aquel viaje fue comunicarles a los tutores, quienes eran, Deishiro Takahashi, (antes AMBU) y Karashi Hatake. Se dirigió al comedor del hotel donde se hospedaban todo los visitantes de Konoha, donde había un pequeño Ichiraku Ramen. Al primero que vio fue a Karashi, este estaba acompañado con su compañera de equipo y también fiel amiga, no sólo eso sino que esta era hija de Jiraiya, su nombre era Mikami.

-Oí!. Karashi-Kun! –El peliblanco volteó la mirada.

-¡Jiraiya-sama!

-Tengo que pedirte prestado a tu alumna. –Desafió mientras se incorporó a su lado.-Alguna objeción?.

-Para nada. ¿A qué se debe el motivo?.

-Es de suma importancia, el Hokage me lo pidió. Tú sabes "quienes" se pusieron en marcha..

-OH, si lo dice el señor Hokage debe ser algo grave. Está bien te lo dejo en tus manos.

Concluyendo la respuesta afirmativa, el mayor se dirigió rumbo al otro tutor a cargo. Este se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento. De inmediato se acercó y le interrogó:

-Necesito llevarme a su alumno, es de suma importancia, y es pedido del Hokage.

-¿Una misión?.

-Algo así. Sabes "quienes" están en movimiento.

-Entendido.

Dada la respuesta emprendió camino hacia los interesados en su misión encomendada. Bajo la técnica de desaparición y reaparición, una nube de humo cubrió el restobar de la casa Ichiraku Ramen.

-Niños, es momento de irnos de la Aldea por varios años. –Comentó a los Uzumaki.

-¿Eh?. –Replicó confusa la mayor. -¿A qué se refiere?

-Empezaremos un viaje de entrenamiento. Eso es todo.

-¡Genial!. –Gritó a los aires el menor.

-Aprenderán a usar el zorro de nueve colas. ¿De acuerdo?.

-Pero padre!. –Interrumpió su hija. –Manabi aún tiene cosas que hacer. –Le entregó una mirada enfadada a la peliazul. –Ella…

-Mikami, no te preocupes lo mío puede esperar. –Intentó calmar Karashi. -¿Cierto? –Su mirada se clavó en la de la Uzumaki.

-Así es, estoy más interesada en los entrenamientos que en la relación con Karashi.

-¿AH?. Pero…cuando vuelvas prométeme que saldrán. –Confesó eufórica Mikami.

-Está bien. –Convenció Manabi.

De ése modo partieron a la mañana siguiente.

Continúa en el capítulo uno.

Capítulo uno:

"Una pesadilla". Pensó la joven peliazul, efectivamente lo había sido. La niña jamás pensó que se arrepentiría tanto de aquel día, el día cuando finalmente decidió no seguir más con esa relación.

Después de varios años el galán Karashi Hatake había conseguido convencer a Manabi para que salieran, aunque sea una semana para probar. En la aldea de Konoha había comenzado una feria que se hacían todos los años en ésa fecha, Karashi aprovecharía para invitarla y confesarse. Pero las ansías le siguieron a todas partes, comenzó a seguirla, pero no sólo él, sus amigas le intentaron convencer a la Uzumaki que se confesara porque no tendría otra oportunidad como esta.

Finalmente la obligaron a salir con él:

-Manabi… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Preguntó el peliplateado disimulando.

-…..Sí..-Esta se sonrojó fuertemente y luego advirtió –Pero no te vuelvas pesado.

-Jaja..Claro que no…-Se acercó lentamente, recogió sus cabellos y la besó.

Por algunos motivos la relación no funcionaba como debía ser, esto causaba preocupación en él y por tanto ella terminó por dar a la conclusión que así no podía ser.

-Lo siento Karashi..Esto, está mal..No quiero continuar nuestra relación..-Cortó algo triste pero seguro.

-¿Estás…segura?. –Inquirió algo más triste e hiriente, eso le dolía mucho.

-Claro que sí…

Unos días más tarde le llegó una correspondencia al joven Hatake, al abrir el sobre se llevó una gran sorpresa. La carta de pedido de matrimonio provenía de la persona menos esperada. En el estampado decía: Para la familia Yamada, pido matrimonio: Uzumaki Manabi. Nunca se explicó como llegó a ocurrir esto.

El sueño comenzó cuando el cansancio le venció, se encontraba en medio de la nada sin saber la ubicación exacta, el cielo se teñía de un color grisáceo tan lúgubre y fantasmal. De pronto dos figuras que en momentos no localizó le llamó la atención, estos iban tomados de la manos y reían felizmente, caminaban apartando la niebla a su alrededor. Los ojos blancos de la joven se puntualizaron en las dos figuras, consiguió visualizar algo, algo que jamás se esperó. Ambas siluetas le eran muy conocidas, ella sabía perfectamente que muchos años atrás, cuando ella comenzó la academia esas dos personas que reían encantadoramente, había comenzado a salir, pero no porque se gustaran sino porque les pareció una forma de distraerse, sabiendo el rechazo que le atacaba constantemente su amor no correspondido. Esas personas, cuya escena fantasmal aterrorizaban a la niña, eran Mikami la hija de ambos sannin, Tsunade y Jiraiya, y su amor casi prohibido, Hatake Karashi.

La pareja se desvaneció de repente y, cuando volvió a reaparecer comenzaron a charlar.

-Karashi..Yo sé que esto no es debido, pero desde que murió Kurogane necesito a alguien que me mantenga segura y alegre, creo que ése eres tú, necesito que volvamos a salir otra vez. ¿Aceptas?. –El muchacho dudó unos minutos y luego aclaró.

-Lo siento Mikami, no puedo aceptar esto está vez, sería abandonar el amor que siento hacía Manabi, no quiero volver a cometer un error más con ella, ¿qué pasaría si nosotros pasaríamos ése límite y alguno terminara enamorándose del otro?. No quiero que eso pase, Mikami. Pero, lo pensaré. –Concluyó.

La chica no lo soportó más, por más que fuese su mejor amigo, el más íntimo sentía esa necesidad, muchas veces pensó que se había obsesionado con él, pero sabía que eso no era así. Rápidamente lo abrazó por detrás y se apoyó en su espalda.

-Vuelve conmigo una sola vez más. ¡Por favor Karashi!

-NO! –Gritó desesperada la jovencita que había estado hace rato frente a la situación, no quería que eso pasara, comenzó a correr.

La niebla comenzó a teñirse de negro, la oscuridad abundó y sentenció el lugar. Las últimas palabras le rebotaron sin cesar en los pobres oídos de la Uzumaki, por último un grito desaforado hizo que saltará del futón en el cual se encontraba durmiendo su hermano a la par suya.

-¿Hermana?

-Nada, una pesadilla Daisuke.

-Está bien. –Se volteó y volvió a sumergirse en el sueño, su hermana por lo contrario salió a respirar un poco de aire.

Caminó hasta la orilla, al pasar por al lado de la fogata notó que había quedado la ceniza que aún no se iba, y el olor del fuego quemado se impregnó en su nariz, lentamente se acercó a la orilla del río y se mojó la cara:

-No creo que eso pase, confío en Karashi y la carta. El ya es mío, no pueden quitármelo. –Susurró algo asustada por aquella pesadilla que aún gritaba en su mente.

La cuarta guerra Ninja comenzó mucho antes que los hermanos Uzumaki salieran a luz, todo inició gracias a un joven (antes ANBU) de la Aldea escondida de Konoha dio a conocer su máxima venganza, todas las naciones se vieron obligadas a trabajar juntas, este joven se llamaba Deishiro Takahashi.

El había sido la carta triunfo de su familia desde que aquel incidente pasó, su naturaleza se dio en contra, sus gustos cambiaron, su mismo sexo le aferró. Era una gran mancha en su Clan, su venganza se volvió en contra a la Naturaleza y, hasta negó sus sensibles "sentimientos" hacía su mejor amigo, Sai. Pero aún así, éste último se vio más afectado que todo los demás, la muerte le esperaba. Su furia cayó sobre el ANBU, cuyo corazón ya se encontraba al borde de sufrir todo aquel dolor incontrolable.

La aldea de Konoha no tuvo otra opción que desatar la guerra contra aquel negado, todos debieron proteger a Sai bajo aquella amenaza de muerte, Naruto ya Hokage dio las órdenes de las armadas, listas para combatir. Y así, años más tarde nacieron Manabi y Daisuke, y entre todo aquel mundo de guerra fueron naciendo los siguientes herederos de su respectivo Clan, todo el Orgullo de la Aldea.

Finalmente cuando estos pequeños herederos del Clan crecieron y entraron al mundo Ninja, comenzaron a sospechar de la verdadera realidad que vivía la Aldea, un gran infierno. A los seis años de edad no se daban una noción que la guerra aún continuaba, con sus contiguas muertes y su contigua destrucción. Meses más tarde, la guerra dio su fin. Pero eso, ni siquiera fue el fin, sino el inicio.

Deishiro se dirigió por más venganza o eso suponía Naruto, quien aún no confiaba plenamente en "ese fin".

Seis años más tarde, el Hokage dio a presentar sus próximos legados de Genin, sus dos hijos ya eran unos auténticos Genin de la Aldea de la Hoja, eran nobles Ninja y talentosos.

El público enloqueció con la espléndida batalla llena de pasión y peligro, Daisuke había llegado a las finales del examen Chuunin, mientras en aquella conmoción su padre luchaba junto a sus compañeros con su nuevo enemigo, cuyo grupo se hacía llamar: Aotsuki.

Con el tiempo aquel grupo hizo preocupar al actual Hokage, quien ya no podía controlar la situación, los Clanes de su Aldea estaban en peligro.

La mañana en la que los hermanos Uzumaki partieron de Konoha, se alzó espléndida. Los haces de la bola de fuego habían penetrado ya el aire intenso de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, cada luz que se esparció sobre el ambiente dejó a su paso una ola de calor que a penas se podía soportar. Los dos niños caminaron perezosamente acompañados del Legendario Sannin Jiraiya, quien a partir de ahora sería su sensei.

A pleno sol su cuerpo parecía deshidratarse cada vez que daban un paso débil y agotador, el fuego se impregnaba en sus ropas y estas se adherían contorneando a ambos jóvenes. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos llevaba consigo algo en los hombros Jiraiya, extrañamente sí. En él cargaba provisiones, ropa, herramientas y demás cosas personales de los niños, el enfilaba por delante de ellos con mucha más prisa y sin nada de quejas, cuando éste volteó para ver a los Uzumaki los notó tensos.

-Chicos; recuerden que no nos hospedaremos en un hotel, así que apúrense debemos llegar a la Aldea de la Arena antes de la segunda noche. ¿Entendido? –Inquirió el mayor mirándolos con mucha atención. –Su padre quiere que este entrenamiento les sea muy duro.

-¿Ah? –Protestó la mayor suspirando cuando detuvo sus pasos para oír a su nuevo sensei. –¿Significa que acamparemos?

-Exactamente.

-Oye yo no dormiré en una carpa, necesito bañarme también. –Replicó frunciendo el ceño, luego agregó. –Recuerda que soy una niña.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver Manabi, compórtate como una Ninja digna de Konoha. No seas caprichosa. –Espetó sin esperar alguna respuesta más sobre el tema, de inmediato se giró hacia el menor. -¿Qué pasa Daisuke?

-¿Qué rayos llevas ahí adentro? –Consultó muy intrigado.

-Sólo equipaje y, tengo preparado algo para ustedes..-Determinó y a continuación se quitó lo que cargaba a sus espaldas, de esta sacó dos trajes similares a los de un Chuunin. –Pónganse esto.

Jiraiya les lanzó los dos trajes, cuando estos tomaron la ropa se llevaron un gran descuido. Lo que habían tomado no era nada normal, tenía un peso impresionante, los dos niños intercambiaron miradas de susto.

-Esto tiene aproximadamente diez toneladas, les servirá para aumentar la velocidad y les ayudará en su entrenamiento más de lo que imaginan. –Explicó.

-¿Crees qué podremos soportarlo? –Indagó el ojiblanco levantando una ceja.

-Sí. No más quejas. –Concluyó y de inmediato añadió. -¿De qué se quejan?. Yo llevo uno de quince toneladas.

Finalmente antes de que la segunda noche terminará el grupo llegó a la aldea de la arena, lograron visualizar la fortaleza de arena a lo lejos, con mucho entusiasmo apresuraron el paso y atravesaron aquélla barra de arena.

Las casas de arena en forma de topos se alzaron hacia el horizonte o hasta que la vista de los pequeños podía visualizar, a pesar de que los Uzumaki habían pisado la aldea de la Arena más de una vez, volver a pisarla en estas circunstancias era algo distinto. El grupo se detuvo frente a un hotel donde sorprendentemente se hospedarían, Manabi le lanzó una mirada de enojo al mayor.

-Ustedes querían venir a un hotel. Aquí tienen. –Señaló a la entrada del su hospedaje y a continuación entraron.

En la recepción se encontraba una mujer alta, con ojos grandes color azabache y una mirada penetrante, llevaba ropa cómoda, jugaba con un pincel que tenía en manos. Levantó la mirada a penas escuchó el tintinear de los cascabeles.

-Buen día. –Recibió amablemente a sus nuevos visitantes. -¿Desean una habitación?

-Sí por favor, una para tres personas sí es posible señorita. –Sonrío juguetón Jiraiya mientras se acercó a la joven, y le rindió placeres encantadores, o eso creía.

-Muy bien señor. –Espetó atajando las indirectas del mayor y entonces le entregó una llave dorada con una decoración preciosa, llevaba un llavero con el nombre del hotel "Sweet home" –En el segundo piso, a la derecha, la tercera habitación. Bienvenidos y qué disfruten! –Enseñó una dulce sonrisa y entonces ellos partieron hacia la respectiva habitación.

De inmediato atravesaron el pasillo de tatami y enfilaron hacia las escaleras que presenciaban un material arenoso, subieron dirigiéndose hacía el segundo piso, cuando llegaron pudieron localizar fácilmente su habitación ya que a la par de la puerta se encontraba una maseta con una planta que desprendía muchas hojas caídas en forma de palmera o algo similar, Jiraiya introdujo la lleve en el interior de la cerradura y la giró dos veces seguidas hasta que esta hizo un "click" y se abrió.

La habitación era una clásica al estilo oriental, en un rincón de la pieza se encontraban tres futones uno arriba de otro acomodados sin armar, un armario en el fondo con un estampado de unas montañas con algunas copitas de nieves. En el medio de la habitación frente a la puerta se encontraba otra puerta corrediza, esta los llevaba a un bañado de termas que reservaba cada habitación.

-Bueno chicos, aquí descansaremos hasta nuevo aviso. –Comentó mientras los niños observaban el cuarto asombrados. –Les advierto, no salgan de la aldea sin previo aviso, su padre me tiene suma confianza y debo vigilarlo bajo circunstancias peligrosas. ¿Entendieron? –Ambos asintieron luego agregó. –Mañana empezará su entrenamiento así que no tolero tardanzas.

Continuará en el capítulo dos.

Capítulo dos:

8


End file.
